lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Mousekeeping
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Good Mousekeeping |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 2 |- | Air Date | September 15, 1995 |- |} "Good Mousekeeping" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Rafiki comes across a mouse who wishes to be bigger to gain more respect. Rafiki grants him his wish, and he soon discovers that being big doesn't necessarily mean more respect. Plot "Good Mousekeeping" begins by introducing Rafiki, a mandrill. The episode starts with a mouse named Nobi sleeping in a log. Then, an elephant shakes the log to take Nobi out of it. The three elephants bully Nobi by using the mouse as a baseball. After Nobi is thrown, he lands inside Rafiki's rattle. Nobi tells Rafiki that he's tired of being a mouse and he wants to fly like a bird, swim like a fish, and be as tall as a giraffe to get more respect. Rafiki grants the mouse the wish and turns the mouse tall with wings and a tail of a fish. Nobi starts to fly but then runs into two vultures who make fun of him. Nobi tries to prove to the vultures that he can fly as well as them, but when the buzzards show the mouse one more trick, Nobi tries to do the same thing, but gets hit offscreen by a plane and then falls in the water. Nobi scares the fish underwater and starts playing baseball with an eel, with the eel as a baseball. Rafiki then catches Nobi and tells him to let the eel go. Rafiki asks Nobi how it feels to be tall with wings and a tail of a fish. The mouse says that everything's okay, but then sees the elephants from earlier shake the log to get Nobi out of there. Nobi goes to the elephants, but the elephants start to bully the mouse, which means that even though Nobi is tall, he doesn't get respect. After Rafiki scares the elephants away, Nobi asks Rafiki to make him become a mouse again. After Rafiki does so, one of the elephants show up to continue their game of baseball, but then Nobi stands up to the elephant and the elephant runs away. Nobi thanks Rafiki and the mandrill says "You're welcome." Trivia *First "Rafiki Fables" episode, also the first episode to center around other characters than Timon and Pumbaa. *Nobi and the elephants make cameos in Africa-Dabra! Video thumb|400px|left : {| class="toccolours" border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid #aaa; border-collapse: collapse; margin: auto;" |- style="text-align: center;" | width="30%" |Preceded by: "Kenya Be My Friend?" | width="40%" |''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Good Mousekeeping" | width="30%" |Followed by: "Never Everglades" Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media